Letters to the writers of Percy Jackson fanfics
by alwayshaveaplan9
Summary: One day, the Stoll brothers were checking websites on the internet when they came about fanfiction. They snickered at all the possibilities….
1. Leo

_**LETTERS TO THE WRITERS OF PERCY JACKSON FANFICS**_

**Hi! It's me again. So, I read some profiles and decided to make this fanfic. I apologize to all Leo/Reyna supporters but, it never gon' happen.**

**One day, the Stoll brothers were checking websites on the internet when they came about fanfiction. They snickered at all the possibilities….**

**Leo was minding his business in cabin 9 creating a machine of some sort when he saw a computer at the door of his cabin. There was a website on and it showed **_** . **_**He was about to ignore it but he saw a note: For Leo Valdez…**

**Reyna was checking her phone when: **_**one Email from unknown number…**_

**Dear Percy Jackson Fanfic writers, **

**ARE YOU INSANE?! **¿Estás loco, estúpido? O tal vez ambos?!

~Leo.

**Dear Percy Jackson Fanfic writers, **

Et non quasi leo Valdez. Si aliter dicunt, ut te pascat super argentum et aurum. Nos paenitet ad vincula tua bulla. In facto, ego magis, quod emi pueri in Tarentina Nico cui di Angelo. Paenitet enim latine loqui; Ego iustus pissed off cum stupidis Isto posito.

~ Reyna

**There**** you have ****it****! ****How**** do you like it? Leo's answer is in Spanish and Reyna's answer is in Latin.**

**Music for chapter – Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. Note: The songs may not relate to the chapter so don't ask. Please review.**


	2. Reyna

_**LETTERS TO THE WRITERS OF PERCY JACKSON FANFICS**_

**Hi! It's me again. So, I read some profiles and decided to make this fanfic. I apologize to all Leo/Reyna supporters but, it never gon' happen.**

**One day, the Stoll brothers were checking websites on the internet when they came about fanfiction. They snickered at all the possibilities….**

**Leo was minding his business in cabin 9 creating a machine of some sort when he saw a computer at the door of his cabin. There was a website on and it showed **_** . **_**He was about to ignore it but he saw a note: For Leo Valdez…**

**Reyna was checking her phone when: **_**one Email from unknown number…**_

**Dear Percy Jackson Fanfic writers, **

**ARE YOU INSANE?! **¿Estás loco, estúpido? O tal vez ambos?!

~Leo.

**Dear Percy Jackson Fanfic writers, **

Et non quasi leo Valdez. Si aliter dicunt, ut te pascat super argentum et aurum. Nos paenitet ad vincula tua bulla. In facto, ego magis, quod emi pueri in Tarentina Nico cui di Angelo. Paenitet enim latine loqui; Ego iustus pissed off cum stupidis Isto posito.

~ Reyna

**There**** you have ****it****! ****How**** do you like it? Leo's answer is in Spanish and Reyna's answer is in Latin.**

**Music for chapter – Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. Note: The songs may not relate to the chapter so don't ask. Please review.**


	3. Ares

_**LETTERS TO THE WRITERS OF PERCY JACKSON FANFICS**_

**Hi! It's me again. So, I read some profiles and decided to make this fanfic. I apologize to all Leo/Reyna supporters but, it never gon' happen.**

**One day, the Stoll brothers were checking websites on the internet when they came about fanfiction. They snickered at all the possibilities….**

**Leo was minding his business in cabin 9 creating a machine of some sort when he saw a computer at the door of his cabin. There was a website on and it showed **_** . **_**He was about to ignore it but he saw a note: For Leo Valdez…**

**Reyna was checking her phone when: **_**one Email from unknown number…**_

**Dear Percy Jackson Fanfic writers, **

**ARE YOU INSANE?! **¿Estás loco, estúpido? O tal vez ambos?!

~Leo.

**Dear Percy Jackson Fanfic writers, **

Et non quasi leo Valdez. Si aliter dicunt, ut te pascat super argentum et aurum. Nos paenitet ad vincula tua bulla. In facto, ego magis, quod emi pueri in Tarentina Nico cui di Angelo. Paenitet enim latine loqui; Ego iustus pissed off cum stupidis Isto posito.

~ Reyna

**There**** you have ****it****! ****How**** do you like it? Leo's answer is in Spanish and Reyna's answer is in Latin.**

**Music for chapter – Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. Note: The songs may not relate to the chapter so don't ask. Please review.**


End file.
